The Search For Love
by Mina52999
Summary: Ater a masquerade ball Flora and Helia meet, only they dont know that they meet each other. Flora has no choice but to go off without revealing herself and Helia is on a mad search for his masked beauty. A short story,based on the story of Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this for a VERY long time. Now that it's finally Valentines Day, the most romantic day in the year, I can finally post it! It'll probably be short, 3-5 chapters at most, maybe more if I have more ideas as I write. Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I love you all! **

"The Masquerade Ball" Bloom said

"The day when all your wildest dreams come true!" Musa said in a sarcastic high pitched voice

My 5 best friends and I began to laugh at our very funny friend, Musa. The 6 of us were standing in front of the The Masquerade Ball poster. It was, as always, set on February 14th. We all know what that day is, Valentines Day. I love Valentines Day, I really do, but I've never had boyfriend before, ever. The girls all have boyfriends though, they had since our first year at Alfea. The ball has never been much fun for me.

"I don't really want to go this year. Why don't we stay in our dorm and have a romantic movie night" I suggested

"Not go? As if we had a choice. Ms. F basically makes everybody go" Layla said

"But even if she didn't, why wouldn't you want to go Flora?" Stella asked

"Because, remember last year. I was dancing with Jake Hummal, then at 12 when we took off our masks he was disappointed because he thought I was Vanessa Pierce" I said

"So that was one slip up. I for one love the ball" Stella said

"Of course you love the ball, Brandon always knows how to find you in the crowd. You guys always end up dancing together, knowing full and well who the other one is behind the mask. I just don't love the whole blind date thing" I said

"Why not Flora? It's romantic! It's like Cinderella" Tecna said  
>"Well, I never got to dance with the prince" I said looking down<p>

"That was last year! Maybe this year you'll dance with your love" Stella said tauntingly

"Oh and who would that be?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face

"Could it be Prince Helia?" Bloom asked nudging me playfully

We all started to laugh

"That's just it. Prince Helia. PRINCE Helia. I can't go out with him even if I did dance with him, I'm a commoner. He's…not" I said

"Don't you fret my dear Flora. Once he sees your hot new dress I'm sure he'll want to go out with you" Stella said

"Okay 1, how will he know it's me? I'll be wearing a mask. And 2, what hot new dress?" I asked

"Oh you know, just the ones I've been designing for you guys since last Spring!" Stella screamed

Our mouths dropped open

"You designed us dresses?" We asked

"Yup! I'll show them to you after class" Stella said

After class we went upstairs to see Stella's dresses. We waited excitedly in the living room.

"First we have a beautiful blue gown for Bloom. Notice the amazingly hand stitched, yes I did say hand stitched, embroidery!" Stella screamed handing Bloom her dress.

"Holy crap Stella. Since when have you known how to do this?" Bloom asked

"Next we have a beautiful Red gown for Musa, the gown has beautifully made ruffles going around the waist line, oh and don't forget the red pumps that go with them!" Stella screamed

"Ha! I get red pumps!" Musa screamed at Bloom

"For Tecna we have a beautiful purple strapless gown. Notice the amazingly accurate beading pattern by the waist line" Stella said handing Tecna her dress

Tecna gave Stella a hug, putting the dress up on her body to see how it would look.

"Next we have Layla's dress, a gorgeous light green colored gown. The green ribbon tying in the back was too, hand made!" Stella screamed

"Thanks Stella, it's gorgeous!" Layla said

"Last, but most certainly not least, we have Flora's! A beautiful baby pink gown. The red roses going around the top are indeed, real roses" Stella said

My mouth shot open

"Stella, thank you" I said shocked at the work she'd done

"Now you have to promise us something. You must go to the ball, no matter what!" Stella screamed

"That's a definite deal!" I screamed getting up and hugging her

We all got up and hugged Stella.

Later that night, I standing out on my balcony. That night we'd been spending time modeling the gowns, trying on different shoes and accessories, working out dierent hairstyles. The guys even came over to see the dresses. When they came we put on music and were pretending to put on a fashion show for them. It was so funny!

A cool breeze came at my face, blowing my caramel colored hair through the wind.

I wonder what it's like to love somebody. I love a lot of people, my parents, my sister, the girls, the guys, but I've never loved somebody the way the girls love their boyfriends. I've never really felt jealous of them though. It's not like they pretend I'm not there when their boyfriends are with them, the guys are like my brothers! But sometimes, when the girls give their boyfriends little pecks on the lips and they smile at each other, they just look so happy. Please god, please let tomorrow be my night. Please let tomorrow be the night that I feel happy like that.

The next morning I was woken by the sound of Stella's screams.

"RISE AND SHINE LADIES! IT'S BEAUTY TIME! OH…AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Stella screamed

My eyes shot open, my heart skipping a beat. I let out a gasp, shooting up out of my bed.

"Stella! Shut up! It's 7am!" I heard Musa scream

I let out a breath or relief, putting my head on my pillow again. I laughed at what Musa said.

I got up out of my bed, putting my hair up in a messy bun.

"Yay! Flora! Happy Valentines Day!" Stella screamed coming at me, jumping and laughing.  
>"You too sweety" I said<p>

"Have a kiss" She said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Chocolate Flora! Have a chocolate kiss!" Stella said laughing

"Oh….at 7am…why not" I said taking the small candy out of her hand and popping it in my mouth.

"Stella….why.." Bloom moaned coming out of our room

"Happy Valentines Day, have a kiss" Stella said

"Huh?" Bloom asked

"Chocolate kiss" Stella said again

"Thanks" Bloom said eating the chocolate

"Now that's a healthy breakfast" Bloom said perking up a bit

"See, chocolate fixes everything!" Stella said excitedly

Musa, Tecna, and Layla came out of their rooms.

"Stella, your dead!" Musa screamed

"I..I can fix this! Have a kiss!" Stella said holding out her hand

"What?" they asked

"Chocolate people! Chocolate kiss!" Stella screamed on the top of her lungs

The 3 of them took their candies happily.

"Nothing fixes a fight like a little chocolate" Layla said enjoying her sweet candy

"Amen to that" We all said back

"Let's get dressed. I have a feeling the boys are planning some kind of an unexpected entrance, so we better look good" Stella said pushing everyone to their rooms

"I'm not getting dressed, I don't have to impress anyone" I said with a laugh looking down at my white shorts, pink short sleeved t-shirt, and my messy hair.

I went to the kitchen area of our apartment. Let's see, what do we have on a Sunday morning? I raided the cabinet, finding an almost empty box of Fruity Pebbles. I got a bowl out and filled it up. I picked up my bowl, going to the fridge and getting out the milk. I put the edge of the bowl into my mouth, using my hands to fill it with milk. I took the bowl out of my mouth, grabbing a spoon from the drawer. I got a muffin out o the cabinet, holding it in my mouth. Now here's the mission, I have to get to the couch without dropping anything!

I started walking when suddenly the doorbell rang.

I went to the door, bending back and balancing my bowl on my nose. I unlocked the door, unable to see who was there.

"Hey Flora!" I heard somebody say. That was definitely Timmy's voice

"Ssssuuuppp" I said, but it didn't come out clearly

"That's an attractive position" I heard somebody say…..must be Nabu.

I laughed, quickly stopping myself so I wouldn't make anything tip.

"Thanks Nabu" I said in a muffled tone so it came out like "ttthhhhnnnkkkknnnnuuuuu"

"Where are the girls? We have flowers" I heard Sky say

I took the bowl off my nose, then pointed to their rooms.

"Hey guys, is it all right if I parked the ship by the East Wing?" Somebody said walking in

"Helia!" I screamed….the muffin flying out of my mouth, and out of me getting startled the bowl of cereal flying up. I looked up and saw it coming straight toward my face so I quickly made a sprint on the floor. The bowl crashed onto the floor making a big crash, milk spilling everywhere. Not to mention my blueberry muffin hitting Helia, right in the face.

The guys all started cracking up. I lifted my head up. My hair had fallen out of it's rubber band and was ot scattered all over my face. I wiped the hair away then looked up.

"Hey…" I said trying to sound casual, which only made the guys laugh harder.

Helia bent down, holding out the blueberry muffin.

"I believe this is yours" He said through laughs

"Oh….uh….thanks" I said taking it

I got up, wiping myself off. Oh gosh, Helia just saw me have like a spaz attack! Not to mention he's seeing me in these clothes, my hair not even brushed. `

"What happened!" The girls screamed running out of their rooms, dressed and ready.

"Nothing, just a little spill" I said

"Guys? This is your big entrance? We were expecting more from the great specialists" Musa said playfully

"We have flowers!'

Riven said holding out roses

"Excuses, excuses" Bloom said, hands on hips

"Happy Valentines Day" The guys said wrapping their arms around their girlfriends

"Have a kiss" Stella said to Brandon

"Don't mind if I do" Brandon said leaning in

"Actually I meant Choco…..oh whatever" Stella said as their lips collided

Soon enough the couples were all making out.

"Well…I guess….I'll just clean this up….you guys just continue doing what you're doing…I'm gonna shut up now…." I said feeling the awkwardness. I went into the kitchen grabbing a rag.

"I'll help" Helia said clearing his throat

He got a rag and followed toward the mess. The 2 of us crouched down and began to wipe down the mess. The rags were soon filled entirely with milk, all soggy and heavy.

Helia carefully picked up the glass of the floor, placing it in the garbage can.

"Well these are kind of extremely nasty, so I'll just go put them in the laundry" I said taking the wet rag from Helia, making him laugh. His laugh is so attractive….if that's possible. I like it, it's cute.

I went into the wash room, placing them in the white's pile, then I joined Helia in the kitchen.

"Well I never did get to eat my breakfast. Might as well make some more" I said getting another bowl out. I filled it up again, and put milk in. I then joined Helia at the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Do you want something?" I asked

"No, I'm good" He said smiling

I sat down, then began crunching on my cereal. The table faced the living room so we saw the girls and guys making out. It was starting to heat up.

Helia leaned over to me. I froze, getting nervous. My face burned red.

"So how long do you think this'll go on for?" He whispered

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have no idea. Do you think it's wrong that we're watching?" I asked

"Do you think it's wrong that they're doing it right in front of us?" He asked

"Very well played" I commented with a laugh

Stella finally broke the kiss with Brandon

"Do you guys think it's wrong that we hear everything you're saying?" Stella asked

The whole room collapsed in laughter

"Brandon I'm afraid it's time for you all to go now. We have to get ready for the ball tonight" Stella said

"We have 6 hours Stell" I said

"Beauty has no limits" Stella said

"Oh come on Stella, they can stay!" Bloom whined

"No! I have to get you guys ready!" Stella said back, pulling Sky up

"Okay, okay, we're leaving" Sky said putting his arms up in defense and laughing.

"I'll be looking for you tonight" Nabu said to Layla

"I'll be wearing…." Layla started

"No Layla! Don't tell him! That totally makes the whole masquerade thing just dumb" I said

"Flora's right" Stella said

"I don't need to know what you're wearing. I know your touch any where" Nabu said taking Layla's hand. Layla giggled, giving him a last peck on the cheek.

"See ya Flora" Helia said getting up and joining the guys outside

"See ya" I said waving

Once they left Stella came at me.  
>"Let's go Flo, you're all getting Stella facials" Stella said pulling us into her room<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Girls, you never looked better" Stella said as we all gazed at ourselves in the mirror

I had on my one shoulder baby pink gown. On the one shoulder there was a red rose. Going down there were very elegant ruffles. I had on my gold hoop earrings and pink flower choker necklace. My hair was down, but my blonde bangs were held back by a red rose to match the one on my dress. I was wearing white flats under the dress. There's no use in wearing heels if they wouldn't even be shown under the long dress.

"You can say that again" Bloom said with a laugh

"Tecna, I love your hair like that" I commented on Tecna's hairstyle

"Thanks. Stella did it for me. She straightened it then curled the ends" Tecna replied

"I figured it would work with her features" Stella said

"Let's get going. The last ship to Red Fountain leaves in 10 minutes" Musa said checking the clock on the wall.

The 6 of us began to walk out, when Stella suddenly shouted,

"Wait! The masks!"

We all jumped in fright at Stella's sudden outburst.

"Stella! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Layla screamed

"Well we forgot the masks!" Stella said

"Oh yes, cause god forbid we forget those" Layla sarcastically

"Layla, you finally understand me" Stella said seriously

Stella ran to her room. She came back with 6 masks stacked in her bag.

"Okay let's see. Here's Bloom's, here's Musa's, here's Tecna's, here's Layla's, here's Flora's, and here's mine" She said

I looked at my mask. It was silver and shimery, with some pink along the top.

"Did you make these too?" Bloom asked

"Na, I bought these. These are what inspired me for the dress ideas" She said holding up her gold glittery mask up to her golden gown.

"Put the masks on when we get there, let's go! We're going to miss the ship!" Tecna screamed pushing us out the door.

Once we got onto the ship and were settled in our seats I took a good look around at the other girls. They were all so beautifully dressed, they look so much more beautiful than me….

"Oh my gosh Flora! Look! We have the same masks!"

I turned my head to see who said that. I saw Melanie Sweets waving at me. I smiled, noticing she was wearing the same mask as me.

"You look gorgeous" I told her

"You too Flora. I really like your dress. Where did you get it?" She asked

"Actually Stel…." I started but was cut off

"It's a Stella original. That's right people, all of these dresses are designed and made by me. Stella's originals only 150 dollars" Stella screamed

People awed at Stella's amazing creations.

"150 dollars? Not all of us are princesses Stella" I said with a laugh

"True, true. Alright, prices just dropped. Stella originals only 140$" Stella screamed

I slapped my forehead as Bloom, Musa, Layla, Tecna and I began laughing.

When we got to Red Fountain there were boys waiting outside to direct us into the Ballroom.

"Ready girlies?" Bloom asked as we all held out our masks

"Ready" We all repeated

We all placed the masks on our faces, stepping of the ship.

"Come on Winx! Let's rock this ball!" Stella screamed, running in with Layla. Stella and Layla are usually total opposites, but when it came to dancing or partying they always seemed to find a common interest, they're crazy!

"Stella, Layla this ball is supposed to be very elegant. Try to maintain yourself" Tecna whispered

They nodded

"Fine. Come on Winx! Let's not rock this ball!" Stella screamed

"Oh, ha, ha" Tecna said sarcastically

We were led into the very large ballroom. It was decorated very elegantly, the staircase leading down to the dance floor had small rose petals on it and white cloth draped along the railing.

"This is amazing" I said looking around at all the boy's. They were all dressed in black tuxedos, all wearing different masks.

"This is what I like to call making an entrance. Everybody try to look really hot to attract guys" Stella said

We all nodded, linking arms. We started walking down the staircase to get to the dance floor. I lifted my dress up a bit, so I wouldn't trip and fall.

When we reached the bottom we stopped, so the girls could look around for their guys.

"If you spot a guy with blonde hair and a really cute smile, it's got to be Sky" Bloom told me

"I'll be on the lookout" I told her

The girls went hands over their eyes. I turned and saw 5 guys standing behind the 5 girls. I smiled, knowing all to well who it was.

"We said we'd be able to recognize you anywhere" Nabu whispered in Layla's ears

The girls all giggled, turning around. They all threw their arms around their boyfriends. "Hey Brandon, maybe if you asked me to dance, I might say yes" Stella said

Brandon smiled taking her hands

"Would you like to dance" He asked her

"Oh Brandon, this is so sudden!" Stella said sarcastically, making us all laugh

"Of course I'll dance with you silly" Stella said as Brandon led her to the dance floor.

Sky took Bloom's hand, twirling her and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Musa, I'm about to make a huge fool of myself in front of you but, want to dance?" Riven said

"You're not that bad Riven, and even if you are, we probably won't be doing much dancing…." Musa said flirtatiously, pulling Riven onto the dance floor by his tie. Riven planted a kiss on her lips, smiling.

"I am totally fine with that" Riven said

"Umm…hey Tec….I know that you don't like to dance very much but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance..." Timmy asked nervously

"Of course I'll dance with you Timmy" Tecna said kissing him on the cheek, then taking his hand

"Layla, do you want to dance?" Nabu asked as he and Layla broke from their kiss

"Of course" Layla said taking his hand.

There I stood, all alone now. I watched as Nabu dipped Layla and she started to laugh. Riven was kind of a bad dancer, but Musa was helping him with his foot movement and they looked like they were having a great time. Sky and Bloom were moving to the beat of the music. Brandon had his right hand on Stella's and his left on her waist. They had their foreheads together and their lips were moving so I can tell that they were talking to each other. I only saw 3 faint words exscape his lips, "I love you" then he placed a kiss on her lips. Tecna had her arms around Timmy's neck and Timmy had his arms around Tecna's waist. All of them looked so happy, like they were having fun. I knew I shouldn't have come! This is just gonna be last year all over again! I turned around, lifting my dress up, then slowly made my way back up the stairs. I looked back down at the dancing couples. I took a deep breath then went toward the door that led outside.

This is my place. Nature is my place. I don't belong inside fancy dances, with fancy dresses. I don't even know why my friends hand out with me. They're all princesses, I'm the only commoner. I don't do these kind of things! I don't have confidence like Stella, Musa, or Layla.

I went down to the Red Fountain Garden. I decided to take a walk through the roses. I leaned down, sniffing a beautiful rose.

"mmmmmm" I said as I smelled it. It was dark, and dead quiet.

"Red Fountain always has had the most grown garden in all of the Magical Dimension" I heard a voice say. My head shot to the right to see where the voice had come from. I saw a man. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and a white mask.

"Oh gosh, you scared me" I said holding my heart

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm" He said

I giggled

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I know I shouldn't be out here, I'll go inside…" I said turning to walk back

"No, no, you can stay. Enjoy the flowers" He said

I smiled, picking up a rose and sniffing it.

"Aren't roses so amazing" I told him  
>He nodded<p>

"You seem like the type of girl that can stop and smell a rose" He said

"I love roses. They're my favorite flowers" I said

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked

"Oh, I was just taking a breather from that ball" I said

"You don't like it?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"The ball" He said

"No, no. Red Fountain has done an amazing job on the ball. It's very beautiful" I said

"I just figured that you didn't like it, I mean a beautiful girl like you should be inside dancing" he said

My face burned red, but I laughed.

"Thank you" I said looking away, trying to hide my blush

"Could it be that nobody asked you to dance?" The man asked

I shook my head no.

"Well, if I was to ask you to dance, would you accept?" He asked

"It depends, are you asking me?" I asked

He nodded, holding out his hands. I hesitate, keeping my hand back.

"I don't know, I'm not a very good dancer…." I said embarrassed.

"Now, how would you know unless you tried?" He asked

I looked up at him, then hesitantly took his hand.

He half smiled, leading me back inside. We got to the top of the stairs, and I blushed as people looked up at us.  
>"Relax, they're staring because they're wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing with me" He said<p>

I turned even deeper

"You're very charming" I told him

"Well, I try my best" He said with a half smile.

He took my hand, leading me down the staircase.

"You guys! Look! It's Flora with some guy!" Musa hissed pointing at the mysterious man and I. The girls all pointed and smiled.

"He's kind of cute" Layla said nodding her head in aprooval

"Kind of cute? He's hot! Perfect for Flora!" Stella said happily

The man lead me toward the middle of the floor.

"May I have this dance?" He asked

I giggled

"Of course" I said

He took my left hand, placing his right hand on my waist. We began to turn, and turn, and turn. He gave me a little twirl, spinning me out, then back in.

"I thought you said you were a bad dancer" The man said

I smiled looking down.

"Maybe it's not the matter of I'm a bad dancer, but the fact that you're the first guy who's ever asked me to dance" I admitted

"Well then," He said, then suddenly dipped me, putting a hand behind my neck for support. He leaned in, only inches from my face.

"Obviously there's something wrong with the men of this decade" He whispered. I blushed a deep red as I was pulled back up.

"What about you mr. tall, dark and handsome" I said making him laugh. It wasn't just any laugh, it was a full out laugh.

"Is that what you think of me? Mr. tall, dark, and handsome?" He asked

I started laughed

"That's not what I meant" I said

"Okay, so what would you like to know?" He asked

"Can you tell me who you are?" I asked

"Now then, where's the fun in that?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face

Suddenly, he dipped me again.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a hint" He said

"What's the hint?" I asked excitedly

"I'm not a girl" He said

"Oh ha, ha, ha. Charming and funny, a double threat" I said sarcastically

"Actually I like to think of myself as a double turn on" He said

He lifted me back up, settling me on my feet.

The song had ended, and a new one was starting up.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked

"Not at all, it was very enjoyable actually" I said giving him a smile

We danced for what semed like forever, but in reality was only about an hour and a half to my surprise. I felt as though I'd felt a connection to this boy that I've only known for 3 hours. He was so nice, and sweet, and not like any other boy I've ever met. He was a painter, and was very passionate in his work. He liked to read. We spent hours talking about our favorite books. He was into mystery and suspense, and I was into Romantic novels. He was a pacifist, even though he's very muscular. His hands were so strong and it seemed that when we danced and he dipped me downward it was as if I weighed nothing.

We were dancing together, my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned down toward my ear.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" He whispered into my ear, his cool breath radiating.

"That sounds wonderful" I said

We went outside, walking toward the garden, the place we had met only hours ago. We walked hand in hand, talking about….well everything!

"So, what's your family like?" He asked

"Well, I've got 4 brothers, I'm the youngest out of all" I said

"4 brothers?" He asked astounded

"What? Why does this come to such a surprise to you?" I asked curiously

"Well it just seems that a person growing up with all boys in their family would usually not be as….."

"Lady like?" I finished

"Exactly" He said

"Well, I may be lady like but that doesn't stop me from say...playing sports. I play sports" I said with a shrug

"What do you play?" He asked

"Soccer. One of my best friends St…..well I cant tell you what her name is because then it would give me away but anyways, she tried to convince me to do cheerleading with her" I said shaking my head with a laugh

"Why is that funny? I can see you as a cheerleader" He said

"Why cause I'm blonde?" I asked jokingly

"No, because your very…high spirited" He said

"hmmm….high spirited? I'll take it!" I said making us both laugh

"Okay so now that I've talked about my family, what about yours?" I asked

"Well there's not much to say. I've got a little sister Carolina" He said

"How old is she?" I asked

"7" He replied

"That's cute" I said smiling

"What realm are you from?" He asked casually

"I'm from…..hold on a second, I know what you're trying to do. Very sneaky" I said nudging him playfully

"Oh come on, please! I have to know who you are!" He pleaded

"Not until that clock strikes 12 will I reveal myself" I said

"I have to know who you are" He said

"Nope. You can't crack me" I said amused

"Well then. It's now 11:57 pm. I guess I'll just have to hold you here till it strikes 12" He said leaning in closer, our eyes meeting.

"That idea doesn't scare me, not one bit" I whispered

He leaned me down, his lips only inches from mine. His eyes were just mesmerizing. They were like hypnotizing me.

"2 more minutes left" He whispered

His cool breath sent shivers down my back. Not the kind of shivers you get when a witch is attacking you. These were good shivers, shivers that I've never felt before.

I smiled brightly, teeth showing.

"You have a beautiful smile" He whispered lightly tracing his pointer fingers around my lips.

"Wow, you are charming" I breathed

Suddenly, the small hand hit 12 o'clock, a bell going off.

He leaned down, our lips almost hitting. I shut my eyes, ready to feel his lips on mine when suddenly….

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a high pitched screech. I blinked a few times. I know that scream…..STELLA! My eyes shot open. I quickly pushed my mysterious man off of me. I began to run as fast as I could to find her.

"Wait! Hey!" He screamed trying to catch up to me

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" I screamed back

"Wait! You haven't told me who you are!" He screamed

It was too late, I had already reached the entrance, far from earshot. When I got inside I suddenly saw all the chaos that had gone on while I was have my almost kiss with the guy of my dreams. The place was trashed! Everything was all over the place. People were running from here to there and I kept hearing little booms. Soon enough, the air was full of smoke.

"Stella! Stella! Where are you!" I screamed

"I'm over here! We're under attack!" She screamed back

"Maybe we should winx up" I heard Bloom say

I followed the sound of their voices, feeling around.

"Who is this?" I asked feeling somebody's shoulder

"It's me" I heard Tecna say

"SMOKE REVERUS!" I heard

Suddenly all the smoke had escaped from the room.

We looked around and saw Icy, Stormy, and Darcy standing in the center of the room along with some of their friends from Cloud Tower. The one who had cast the spell was Ms. Faragonda.

"Girls! You have disturbed our gathering for no apparent purpose! What is the meaning of this!" Ms. F screamed  
>"We're only having a little fun" Icy said with a shrug<p>

"This is not fun, this is dangerous! You are all to go back to Cloud Tower right this instant. Head Mistress Griffen has already been informed of your bad behavior" Ms. F screamed

"Aughhh! You're such a buzz kill!" Stormy screamed at Ms. F

"Yeah seriously Grandma, ever heard of having fun?" Darcy asked

"Out! As for Alfea students you are all to report back to the ships. I'm sorry we had to cut this trip short. We can all thank our friends at Cloud Tower later" Ms. F said

"Stella, you really scared me. Are you alright?" I asked her checking her

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on girls let's get back to the dorm room. I'll just transport us back" Stella said taking out her scepter

"To the dorm! Transport!" Stella screamed opening up a portal.

I looked around myself sadly, one last look for my mystery guy. I shook my head removing my mask.

"I knew this was too good to be true" I whispered dropping my mask on the floor sadly

I walked through the portal leaving Red Fountain behind, Stella sealing the portal up.

Later that night….

The mysterious man walked into the ballroom taking breath. One second! One second was all he needed to have his dream girl! He walked around, looking to the floor. Suddenly, he spotted something. It was white and shiny, with pink glitter. Could it be? Her mask!

**So I hope you liked it! I'm so psyched to post the next chapter. It's gonna be awesome! Hope you liked it, if not, leave me a comment telling me what I did wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You can all like mentally kick me for forgetting about this story. I hope some of you will still read it. As you all have probably noticed, yes this story is like Cinderella story….but sort of not. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Probably the second to last chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

The portal opened up in the living room of the dorm, the girls coming out.

"By far, the BEST valentines ball EVER" Stella said dropping onto the couch

The rest of the girls joined her, nodding in agreement.

I sighed, kicking off my shoes and joining them, not a word escaping my lips.

"What do you think Flora?" Bloom asked

I shrugged, my eyes glued to the window.

"Flora? What's the matter?" Tecna asked

"Nothing" I said with a shrug

"Come on Flo, you can tell us, we're your best friends. You of all people know that it's best to talk things out" Stella said

It's true that I do usually help the girls solve their issues by talking with them about it. Whether it be boyfriend troubles, friendship troubles with one of the girls, or when they're just feeling down.

"Is it about that boy you were dancing with?" Musa asked

A deep blush came onto my cheeks.

"I knew it! It is!" Musa said happily

"Why in the world would you be upset over a guy. He obviously likes you! He kept staring at your lips, and the way you guys danced together, it was like 2 perfect halves" Bloom said

I smiled

"Tell us what happened, from the beginning" Layla said

"Well, I was outside in the garden. I met him and he asked me to dance. I was having a wonderful time, and the whole night he wanted to know who I was but I kept saying, not until midnight. Then 2 minutes before midnight he leaned me down and he was being all charming and stuff and then when our lips were so close from touching….boom! I heard Stella's scream. So I did what any concerned friend would do. I stopped the soon to be kiss then ran to find you. When I got there Ms. F made us leave and I never got to find out who the guy was. And that's really, really unfair because I really thought that I had finally met the right guy!" I said

They all stared open mouthed

"Holy crap, this is all my fault" Stella said

"No Stella, it's not your fault" I said

"yeah, it's the stupid witches faults! Aughhh! I hate them so much!" Musa said angrily

"What are you going to do Flora? How are you going to find him?" Tecna asked

"I'm not. Look, by tomorrow I'm sure he's probably already going to forget about me anyways. If we were truly meant to be, then fate would bring us together. Fate just doesn't want me to be in love yet" I said with a shrug

I got up.

"Bloom, I'm going to bed now" I told her, entering the room we shared

"Okay, I'll join you a little later" Bloom said waving

I went into my room, unzipping the gown. I put on pajama pants and a t-shirt, pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"What are we going to do about Flora?" I heard Bloom say

I walked out onto my balcony.

"She's not acting like herself" I heard Musa say

I sighed, the cool breeze hitting my face.

"Maybe we should put her on a dating website!" Stella suggested

"NO!" They all said together

"It was just an idea…." Stella said

"You know what I think we should do?" Layla said

"What?" The girls said

"Nothing. I think we should stop meddling in Flora's love life. Right now, all Flora needs are her best friends to be there for her. Has it ever occurred to us that maybe Flora just has to do this one on her own" Layla said

"Layla's probably right" I heard Tecna say

"Goodnight" I heard them all say to each other, then I heard foot steps.

Bloom opened the door, coming into our room.

"Hey Flo" She said changing into her pajamas

"Hey" I said softly, walking back into the room and shutting the balcony door behind me.

"Look Flora, don't be down on yourself. Like you said, if fate wants you 2 to be together, then it'll happen" Bloom said

I gave her a smile, getting into my bed.

" I believe fate has it's own way of acting. Sometimes, it may cause you pain, but other's, you might find the one you're looking for. But hey, isn't the ride worth the wait?" Bloom said

I nodded

"Tomorrow we're back to regular classes. No more dresses, no more princes. I believe you're right Bloom, but I also believe that my Cinderella moment is over. It's time for me to just face reality" I told her

Bloom opened her mouth to talk, but closed it deciding against it. She sighed, pulling the covers over her head. I hate being a downer, but I have to get over it some how. I have to forget about him. I have to pretend like last night never happened. I have to erase everything from my head.

The next morning, due to our late night talking, we accidently woke up late.

"FLORA!" Bloom screamed shaking me

I snapped my head up.

"We're late! We're going to be late for 1st period!" Bloom screamed

"How is that possible! It's only...8:30!" I screamed checking my watch

I scrambled out of bed, tripping over my sheets then ran to my closet.

"No time!" Bloom screamed pulling me by my pajama shirt

We ran out of our room, joining the rest of the girls in the living room. I grabbed by bag, as we ran out.

"We have 3 minutes!" Tecna screamed as we ran through the hallways in our pajamas, bedhead, and slippers.

"I believe an outfit change is needed!" Stella screamed, snapping her fingers

We were all magically changed into our outfits, our hair done, and regular shoes.

"Thanks Stell!" I called

We turned the corner, slipping a bit, making us laugh.

"7 seconds!" Musa yelled as we made it down the hallway our classroom was on

"5 seconds!" Layla yelled

"3 seconds!" Tecna yelled

The bell suddenly rang.

"Leap for it!" I screamed jumping forward, and landing halfway in the classroom, halfway out. The girls all piled on top of me. I looked forward and saw a pair of brown heeled shoes. Grizelda.

I looked up at Grizelda's angry face.

"Detention for all of you" Grizelda screamed

I looked down banging my head on the floor.

"No!" We all moaned

**Redfountain**

"Helia"

No answer

"Helia"

No answer  
>"Earth to Helia!"<p>

Helia blinked a few times, looking around himself. His 5 friends, Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Sky, and Brandon stood behind him, swords in hand.

"What? Oh!" Helia said snapping out of it.

They were in their defense class, and it was Helia's turn.

Helia stepped forward and did the maneuver, going back to the end of the line

After class the guys were all sweaty and out of energy. They sat on the break bench with water bottles.

"That was a hard class" Brandon said wiping a bead of sweat of his forhead

"I know, Saladine wants us to fit in extra practice before our exam in 3 days" Sky said

"It's supposed to be the hardest exam of all. We have to go into the jungle and retrieve something, though they're unsure what it is yet" Riven said

"How long is it?" Timmy asked

"Depends on how long it takes you to retrieve it. I heard the longest one lasted for 3 weeks" Nabu said

"We could probably do it in 2 days, 3 days max" Sky said

The guys all nodded their head in agreement.

The whole time Helia sat silently, deep in thought.

"What do you think about it Helia? Brandon said

"Hmm? Oh, uhh, yeah" Helia said looking up for a moment

"What is with you? You better not act like this on our mission" Sky said

"What? I'm just thinking" Helia said

"Obviously it's important, so just spit it out" Nabu said

"Did you guys see that girl I was with last night?" Helia asked looking off in the distant

"Pink dress, silver mask?" Brandon asked

Helia turned around

"Exactly" Helia said

"What about her?" Sky asked

"Did you happen to see who it was?" Helia asked

"Nope" Riven said

"There was something familiar about her. Her eyes were the most familiar part. I've seen them before" Helia said

"Her eyes? Well, maybe you dates her before" Timmy said

Helia shook his head

"I haven't dated any girls from Alfea" Helia said getting up

"Well, what are we going to do about it? We need you on your best game for the mission. If you screw up, you could die" Riven said

"I don't know. All I know is that she's driving me mad! I have to know who she is" Helia said

"Dude, there are other fish in the sea. I'll be happy to introduce you to some girls" Brandon said

"No. There was something about this girl. I've never seen anything like her before" Helia said, looking out into the distant

"Alright, obviously we're gonna need to find this girl" Sky said

Helia looked at him

"Oh, I will" Helia said

"And we'll be behind you the whole time" Nabu said

"Good, cause I'm going to need your help. Come on, we're going to Alfea" Helia said

Helia dug into his pocket, pulling out the only contact he had with his mystery girl.

He pulled out the small mask, holding it firm in his grasp. Helia wont give up, not until he found her.

**Alfea**

After classes ended, the girls and I returned to our classroom to serve our detention.

"This bites" Musa said, putting her feet up on the desk and crossing her arms.

"Well Ms. Musa, if you do the crime" Ms. Grizelda said walking over to her and pushing her feet of the desk

"You do the time" She finished

When she turned, Musa stuck out her tongue making us all laugh.

Ms. Grizelda sat in the desk in the front.

"For the next 45 minutes, you'll be here. No talking, no getting up, no laughing, any questions?" Ms. Grizelda asked

Layla raised her hand

"Can we breathe?" She asked

"I don't know, why don't you hold your breath and I'll count to a billion. Let's see how that turns out" Ms. Grizelda said

Musa raised her hand

"What if we have to hit the can?" Musa asked

"Then you go to the bathroom" Ms. Grizelda said

"But I thought we couldn't move" Musa said

I covered my mouth from laughed

Grizelda snapped her finger, making a bucket appear before Musa.

"There, go wild" Ms. Grizelda said

Stella gaged

"I am not, I repeat NOT, using that bucket!" Stella said

"Well thanks to your friend Musa, I guess you'll have to hold it in" MS. Grizelda said

The room fell silent.

I took a look out the window next to me. How strange….

I saw every girl in Alfea gathering in the quad. Then I saw the specialists stand in front of them. Suddenly, they all stood in a line before them. I had my eyes on one specialist in particular.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Flora" Ms. Grizelda asked

"Can I ask what everyone is doing down there? I think we're supposed to be there" I said

"Well Flora, it doesn't matter if you're supposed to be there. You're here right now, and you're staying here. If you must know, Prince Helia had an announcement to make. To bad you wont be there to witness it" Ms. Grizelda said

**With the Boys**

They had all the girls gather in the front of the school.

"Excuse me!" Nabu screamed

"We need you all to get in a line!" Brandon screamed

The girls all scurried into a line, confused to as to what was going on.

"Hey, where's Bloom?" Sky asked

"Oh, her and Winx got detention today. It was so funny" A girl told him

"So we're dating bad girl. Awesome" Riven said

Helia gave them a look, shutting them up.

Once the girls quieted down, Helia began talking.

"Hi girls, we're sorry we had to disrupt your classes, but I had something I needed to say" Helia said

The girls all listened carefully.

"Last night, at the dance, I met a girl. She was the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. Before I found out who she was, she ran of. I have to find out which one of you is her" Helia said

Suddenly, the girls started squealing.

"It was me!"

"No, it was me!"

"Helia, I'm the girl!"

"Shut your traps sunshines! Helia isnt choosing any of you until we figure out who it truly was!" Nabu screamed

Helia nodded.

"I'm going to ask some questions, and you have to answer them honestly. Please, for the sake of the only girl I love, please answer honestly" Helia said

"Awwwwwwww" The girls all squealed

"And Nabu put a truth spell on you guys so you kind of cant tell a lie" Helia finished

The girls all smiled, their hearts pounding. They all wanted Helia to choose them.

"Alright. I you were wearing a pink dress last night, step forward" Helia said

Maybe 800 girls stepped forward. The others all looked down sadly. Those who made it to the next round were all smiling, crossing their fingers.

"If you have blonde hair, step forward" Helia said

Maybe 300 girls stepped forward.

"If you're favorite flower is a rose, step forward" Helia said

150 of those girls stepped forward

"If you have green eyes, step forward"

60 of those girls walked over

"If you were wearing a silver mask last night, step forward" Helia said

This left 1 girl. She smiled and started jumping up and down as she realized she was the only one left.

Helia smiled, walking over to her. He stood a foot in front of her. He reached into his pocket and took out the mask.

"If you recognize this mask, step forward" He said, mostly to her than anyone else

The girl stepped forward.

"My mask" She said taking the mask from her hands

"Now, will you please tell me. What is your name" HE asked the girl

"Melanie Sweets" She said

**With the Girls**

The silence was killing me! I kept taking glances out the window. What is going on! All I know is that Helia is talking to them, and they are slowly stepping forward.

I have to know! The only person that could possibly hear what they were saying would be….Musa! She has ultra sonic hearing!

It was a risk, but I took my phone out. From inside the desk, I texted Musa.

"Come to the window and find out what's going on" I texted

I looked at Musa and motioned for her to look at her phone. She nodded, lookin down.

She looked back up, nodding her head.

Musa raised her hand.

"yes?" Ms. Grizelda asked  
>"Ummm, Ms. Grizelda, I gotta use the bucket" Musa said<p>

"Then go in the corner" Ms. Grizelda said

"Sure thing" Musa said

Musa took the bucket and went to the window.

"Everybody turn around" Musa said

A smile played at my lips.

We all turned our heads.

For a few seconds, Musa just stood there with her head against the window. Then she gasped.

"No fudging way! Helia's playing bachelor out there!" Musa screamed startling everyone, including me.

"Musa!" Ms. Grizelda screamed

"Sorry!" Musa screamed

She quickly opened the window.

"HI RIVEN!" She screamed

"Musa! Detention tomorrow!" Ms. Grizelda screamed

"Yes, mam" She said

I looked out the window.

He's playing bachelor? As in…looking for a girl? Suddenly, something happened. I saw a glint of silver come from his pocket. Could it be? It is! My mask!

I gulped, I have to get out of here! Helia! Helia's the one!

I bit my lip. Fate did this for me, Fate will save me.

I got up.

"Can I help you Flora?" Ms. Grizelda asked  
>"I'm really sorry for this but…IVY WRAP!" I screamed<p>

Vines and branches shot out of the ground wrapping themselves around Ms. Grizelda

"Flora!" Tecna screamed exasperated

Musa looked both ways

"Come on fugitives, let's go!" Musa screamed getting up

They all followed after me as I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could. I wont let him go this time! This is my chance! Fate has given me a second chance!

I slid down the stair railings, then jumped off.

"Flora! Where are we going!" Stella screamed

"Helia! Helia's the one!" I screamed back

"Helia's the one! Ahhhhh!" Stella squealed

I ran out toward the grass. We ran through the thick clad of girls.

"Go Flora! You can do it!" Bloom cheered

Just as I was about to make it to the front, I tripped over a girl's foot, flying forward.

My head stuck out just enough to see Helia standing before Melanie Sweet.

"Take a step forward if you recognize this mask" Helia stated

Melanie stepped forward.

"My mask" She said

My eyes shot open. We were wearing the same mask that night….weren't we…

Helia took her in his arms, swinging her into a hug.

I breathed, looking at her…in Helia's arms.

I put my head down, banging it against the floor.

No, no, no!

"Out of my way! Coming through!" I heard Stella screaming

Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and Musa all came through the girls, moving to the front.

"Oh no" Bloom said when she saw Helia with Melanie

Layla came over to me, helping me up.

I joined Layla, standing next to them and their boyfriends.

"NO, this isnt right" Stella said

Helia turned around, taking Melanie's hand and walking over to us. He looked to so happy.

He took a look at me, and suddenly, he had this look in his eye. He tilted his head to his side. I couldn't move my gaze from his, I was too scared.

I felt tears in my eyes as I moved my gaze to his hand.

Suddenly, I felt 2 hands on my shoulder.

"Flora Linphea, you are in so much trouble!"  
>My eyes flew open.<p>

I knew that voice, and it did not sound happy.

"Ms. Grizelda, I can explain" I said

"Explain it to Ms. Faragonda" Ms. Grizelda seethed, pulling me and Musa by our hands, the rest of the girls following.

"Alright girls, we have 2 options here. Either we can face our crime….or we run" Musa said

"RUN!" We all screamed together


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so after this chapter is the last chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for still staying with me even after I forgot about it! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Disrespecting teachers, firing unauthorized spells at teachers, running out of detention like a bunch of fugitives, must I go on?"

The 6 of us sat with our heads down before Ms. Faragonda. She was mad, and when I say mad it's like waaaaayyyyy beyond mad. Next to her was Ms. Grizelda. Grizelda had her arms crossed and looked angry.

"Ms. Faragonda we're really sor.."

"I don't want to hear it Bloom! What has gotten into you girls? You're supposed to be my star pupils" Ms. Faragonda said

I had my head down the whole time. All I could think about was the look on Melanie's face when Helia brought her into his arms. All I could think about was the fact that Helia was with the wrong girl!

"We didn't mean to. We did it for good reason" Musa said

Ms. Faragonda put her hands on her hip

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ms. F said

"Uhhhh….we thought we saw Icy in the forest!" Musa said

I looked up.

"I don't want to lie anymore. It wasn't them Ms. Faragonda, it was my stupidity and ignorance that got us into this" I said

"Now that's something I cant believe. You of all people Flora…." Ms. Faragonda started but was cut off

"No, no, Ms. Faragonda, she was the one that fired the spell" Ms. Grizelda said

Ms. F stared at me, wide eyed.

"Flora!" Ms. F screamed

"I'm sorry, I really am. Whatever punishment you have I'll take upon myself, just let the other girls go, they haven't done anything" I said

"Flora…" Layla started

"No, you guys don't deserve any of this. You haven't done anything" I said softly, putting my hand on Tecna's shoulder

"I don't care. Whatever punishment you give Flora….you have to give me too!" Stella said crossing her arms

"Same here!" Musa said

"Me too!" Bloom said

"Ditto!" Layla said

"Yeah!" Tecna said

I smiled at them, taking their hands.

"Alright then, your punishment is…you have to clean all of Alfea, and Red Fountain" Ms. F said

Our jaws dropped

"Guys, you still want to rethink the whole, I'll take the punishment to thing?" I murmured  
>"Come on Ms. F! Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Musa asked<p>

"Complain any more and I'll put in Cloud Tower" ms. F said

"Please, we all know there's not enough soap bubbles in the world" Stella said

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" Ms. F said

We looked at her confused.

Then, suddenly, she waved her hand over us. Suddenly, a ball of power emerged from my heart, and the same thing happened to all my friends.

"Ms. F! What did you do?" Musa screamed

"I took away your magic. Good luck girls" Ms. F said with a wink

"N…no magic?" Stella stuttered

"Yup, now head down to Red Fountain" Ms F said

We all turned

"Oh, and if I hear any news of you girls fraternizing with any of the boys, it'll be double the work" Ms. F said

"Oh crud, there goes my plans" Stella mumbled, crossing her arms

We arrived at Red Fountain, brooms and mops ready for us.

"Hello girls" Saladine said greeting us

"Hey" We all moaned unhappily

"Don't be down girls, it wont be to bad" Saladine said with a comforting hand

"You're not the one with the broom" Bloom mumbled

"Go on, you can start in the quad, then move on to the Cafeteria, then to the hallways" Saladine said

We nodded, going toward the quad. We began to sweep up all the garbage the boys leave.

"Oh my god, boys are so gross!" Stella whined, lifting a pair of dirty socks on the broom

"Oh, oh hell no, I just stepped in duck poop!" Musa screamed wiping her foot on the floor

We all started laughing as Musa took her shoe off and through it in the pond to clean it off, then put it back on.

"I think we've cleaned enough out here" Layla said wiping a ebad of sweat from her forehead

"Amen to that! Come on, let's keep moving. Maybe we could finish up here by lunch, then head over to Alfea and finish by Dinner" I said optimistically

We all began to move toward the Cafeteria. When we got there, all the guys were stairing at us.

"Does anybody else feel like some kind of a show pony?" Tecna asked

A guy walked by us, checking Bloom out.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to see. Keep moving buddy, she's taken" Musa said shooing him

"This is embarrassing" I said covering my face with my hair

"Seriously what if Brandon sees me like this! I'd die!" Stella screamed

"Hey Stella, what are you girls doing here?"

We turned around and saw the Specialists approaching us. Stella looked at Brandon.

"So Stella, what color would you like your casket to be?" Layla asked

We all started laughing

"Ummm, aren't you going to answer me?" Brandon asked

"Don't answer Stella, we'll get in trouble" Tecna mumbled

"Earth to Stella" Brandon said again

Stella sighed, putting her broom down. She dug into her pocket and took her phone out. She began typing on her phone. A few seconds later, Brandon's phone rang.

"Got in trouble with Ms. F. Can't talk, must clean. Also, you look hot. P.S, do not read this out loud…oh" Brandon read

Stella gave him the look

We all hid our laughter

"So we're dating bad girls? I swear to god it's like one bad thing after another with you girls" Nabu said

We couldn't answer, so nobody said anything.

"Well, we'll be off now. Come on guys, let's go sit at the table and watch them clean! This'll be fun!" Riven said

Musa smacked him on his arm as we all laughed

"Hey you guys, look what princy boy came in with" Musa mumbled motioning her head to the door.

I looked up and sure enough, there was Helia with none other than…Melanie Sweet.

"Just look away" I said

"Come on Flora, you have to tell him" Layla said  
>"No. Who knows, maybe it was Melanie after all? Maybe he's not the guy" I said<p>

They put their hands on their hips.

Suddenly, Melanie saw us and waved.

"Helia! Look over there! It's the Winx! Let's go say hi" Melanie said pulling Helia over to us

Don't look up. Don't look up. Just keep cleaning.

"Hey girls" Melanie said

"Hey Melanie" Bloom said, with a fake smile

"What are you doing here?" Helia asked

"Well Melanie, we got in trouble and we're not allowed to talk to boys, so I you may please pass on the message to Helia" Tecna said

They laughed

"Helia, I have to head back to Alfea now, lunch is over" Melanie said

"Okay, I'm just going to head upstairs and take a shower, meet me back here in like an hour" Helia said

Melanie nodded, kissing him on the cheek

I tightened my grip on my broom. I wiping my bangs out of my face, pushing down on my broom harder.

"Bye girls, see you later. Good luck" Melanie said with a wave

"See you later" Helia said waving to us.

Once they were out of earshot, Musa turned toward us.

"God I hate that girl. She sickens me" Musa said

"Musa! She's not that bad" I said

"You're defending her? She stole Helia from you!" Stella said

"Helia was never mine to begin with" I said

"Well you at least owe him the courtesy of letting him know that she's not the girl he thinks she is. At least let him know that it wasn't her that he shared that dance with" Bloom said

I sighed, putting my broom down

"And what exactly do you suppose I do? He doesn't acre about me, he never has…and he never will. I'm just a stupid little commoner. He's a prince. Melanie is a princess! They're perfect for each other" I said

"But she's not you! Just try Flora, you have to try!" Layla said

"Try to what? Make a fool of myself?" I asked

"You wont. Just tell him Flora. Everything will work out, I promise you" Stella said

I looked up at her

"Even if I said yes, how would I do it? Oh hey, by the way Helia, I'm your dream girl, dump Melanie" I said sarcastically

"Yes!Right now! Go up to his room!" Musa said

"Are you crazy?" I screamed

"Go on Flora! You can do it!" Bloom said pushing me forward toward the stairs

"W…what do I say?" I asked

"Just say you have to talk to him! Go on Flora! GO!" Stella said pushing me up the stairs

I laughed

"Okay, okay! I'm going! I'll do it!" I said, running up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time.

I ran through the halls. I looked both ways running down some more hallways. Suddenly, I bumped right into somebody.

"Sorry about that, oh hey Flora"

I looked up

"Sky! Where's Helia's room?" I asked

"Down the hallway…" Sky said helping me up

"Thanks!" I screamed running faster

"Good talking to you!" He screamed back

I went in front of his door. I took a breath.

It's easy, all I have to do is say, I'm the girl. It was me.

I put my hand out, then hesitantly I lightly knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Helia" I said

No answer

I turned the knob, and to my surprise, it was open.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I walked around his room.

He wasn't in here.

I looked around the room, my broom still in my hand. I took a look at his desk, and something caught my eyes. It was a sketchbook.

Would it be wrong for me just to take a peak?

I picked up the small notebook, and lipped through a few pages. There were numerous pictures of the same thing…eyes. They were shaded in green, and curved in an almost butterfly way. They were sharpened black by the edges, and they had small dazzling eye lashes tracing the tops and bottoms. These eyes…they look familiar.

Suddenly, the door opened making my head snap.

"Uhh..uhh…Helia" I stuttered

**With the Winx**

"I really hope this all works out" Musa said to Layla as they began to scrub around the fountain. The rest of the girls were off to the side, cleaning off the lunch tables.

"Yeah, what if Helia and Flora did go out? It would be like Cinderella, don't you think" Layla said

"Yeah and…crap! Melanie Sweets, 12 o'clock" Musa said with a groan

"If she goes up there everything will be ruined" Layla said

"Come on, just follow my lead" Musa said

Layla nodded, as the 2 of them walked over to Melanie.

"Melanie! Hey!" Musa said, with a big fake smile on her face.

"Oh hi again. I forgot my jacket up in Helia's room. I'll just head up there and.."

"No! You cant!" Layla screamed

"Why not?" Melanie asked

"Because….we've been dying to know! How was it exactly that you came to meet Helia?" Musa asked

"Oh…it was..it was wonderful We met at the dance, and we danced all night." Melanie said

"Right, so now tell me, what did you guys do?" Layla asked

"Oh you know…we danced…and we talked..and we…kissed and.."

"Aha! I knew it! Helia said he never kissed his girl!" Musa screamed

Melanie's eyes widened

"I..I didn't mean kiss" Melanie said

"You're a liar Melanie not so Sweet" Layla said

"Layla.."

"You knew it the whole time that you weren't Helia's mystery girl, didn't you!" Musa screamed

"Look Musa! I may not have been the girl at the dance but Helia and I are perfect for each other" Melanie screamed

"Oh great, another princess wannabe" Layla said, rolling her eyes

Melanie narrowed her eyes

"You cant do this Melanie! Don't you want Helia to be happy?" Musa asked

"Yes! And he is happy, with ME!" Melanie said

"Can you really live with yourself, knowing your whole life that your whole relationship was based on a lie" Layla asked

Melanie balled her fists

"You have no idea, what it feels like to live with this! But what choice do I have!" Melanie screamed, turning and going up the stairs

"You can't have Helia! I forbid you!" Musa screamed

"Oh and I'm so afraid of Flora" Melanie said, hands on hips

Layla and Musa balled their fists

"Flora may not be able to hit you, but I'm not Flora" Musa said, with a smirk

Melanie looked left and right.

Suddenly, she turned and began to run.  
>"HELIA!" Melanie screamed<p>

"No! Layla! Let's get her!" Musa screamed pouncing on Melanie

Layla and Musa leaped grabbing her feet.

The 3 of them went pounding down the stiars.

"Let me go!" Melanie screamed kicking her feet away, then crawling back up the stairs

"No! You cant get away with this!" Layla screamed grabbing her by her hair

"AHHHHHH!"

**With Flora**

"Flora. What are you doing in my room?" Helia asked

"Oh…I…I was umm..assigned to clean your room" I said, making it up on the spot

"Oh, very well then….carry on" Helia said with a laugh

I took my duster and began to dust stuff on his shelf

"So, what are these?" I asked lifting his sketch book

"Oh, those are nothing" Helia said going into his closet and choosing a tie.

"These are beautiful" I said

Helia looked at me

"It's, it's the eyes of the girl I was with at the dance" Helia said

"Melanie" I said, looking down

Helia nodded

I turned around and looked at him.

Helia was trying to tie his tie around his neck, though it came out unsuccessfully messy.

I giggled, walking over to him.

"Here, let me help you out with that" I said

Helia laughed

"I've never been to good with this kind of stuff" Helia said

"But you're a prince" I said, putting it around his neck

"And?" He asked

"And I figure, princes usually know how to decently tie a tie" I said with a laugh

Helia laughed

"Why are you getting all fancy?" I asked

"I have a date" He said, sending daggers into my heart.

I put it through the loop, then balanced it out so that it was straight and looked perfect on him.

Helia looked down into my eyes as I began to flatten out his collar.

"There" I said in a soft voice, unable to remove my gaze.  
>"Helia, there's something I have to tell you…." I started, but was cut off by the door slamming open.<p>

"Guards! Quick! That girl wants to harm Prince Helia!"

I snapped my head to the right and saw Melanie, along with 4 other Knightly guards.

Melanie looked all worn out, and her clothes were ripped. As if she'd gotten into a fight or something.

"W..what?" I asked as the guards came at me

"Melanie! What are you talking about?" Helia screamed

"I heard her talking with her friends! They want to split us up Helia, and they're willing to hurt you in the process!" Melanie screamed

"What are you talking about? I never.." I stuttered as 2 guards started to take me by my arms

"Let her go" Helia ordered them

"Who are you going to believe Helia? Her, or your girlfriend?" Melanie said, taking his hands

Helia stood there frozen, as if in deep thought

"Take her away" Melanie ordered

"No! Let me go!" I screamed trying to break out of their grasp

They forcefully pulled me down the stairs, toward the exit.

"GIRLS!" I screeched, getting everyone's attention

"FLORA!" They screamed running after me

I was pulled outside by the guards, toward a big ship parked in the front.

"NO! STOP!" I cried, feeling tears in my eyes.

"FLORA! OUT OF MY WAY!" Stella screamed at a guard

"By order of the official Knightly castle, you must stay back" The guard said

"Yeah? Well by order of my official Solarian fist you must the hell off my best friend!" Stella screamed punching out the guard

I was pulled onto the ship, kicking and screaming.

"NO! HELIA! HELIA!" I screeched on the top of my lungs, trying to break free

"FLORA!" The girls screamed

I was thrown into the ship, the doors closing behind me.

"HELIA! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" I screeched just as the doors sealed shut and I was locked away in what felt like a prison.

**Helia's POV**

Melanie and I stood on the balcony, watching the whole scene play by.

The Winx girls were running after the guards, and the guards were pushing Flora onto the ship.

"NO! HELIA!" She screeched

With every sound she made, I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper.

"Don't pay attention to them Helia, you did the right thing. They were plotting to kill you" Melanie said

"Somehow I find that hard to believ" I said, looking down

Melanie took my hand, turning me around.

"Don't worry Helia. They aren't the type of people you want to hang out with anyway" Melanie said

"They're my friends" I said

"No they're not. You don't need them. You have me, isnt that enough?" Melanie asked, putting my hand on her heart.

I looked up at her face, feeling my heart sink.

"HELIA! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"

**So, tell me what you think. The next chapter (the last chapter) is going to be great! I promise! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the very last chapter of The Search For Love! I know it's short, but that's how I wanted this one. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 5:**

"FLORA!" Bloom screeched as the ship picked up and blasted through the sky. The ship held their best friend.

"FLORA!" Stella screeched breaking through the thick clad of students surrounding the place the ship had taken of from

"FLORA!" Musa screeched, as they all ell to the ground, slamming their fists against the concrete

"NO! THEY CANT JUST…NO!" Layla screamed looking up

"FLORA!" Tecna screamed as they all began to sob

"Girls? What's going on?"

Their heads snapped toward the source of the voice. Ms. Faragonda was standing before them

"Flora! They just, they just took her!" Musa cried

"What?" Ms. F asked

"They just came and they just took her away!" Stella cried

"Who?" Ms. F asked

"Dumb ass soldiers from Knightly! Where did they take her?" Layla screamed angrily

"Hold on, what in the world?" Ms. F said flustered

"Flora was accused of trying to kill Helia. Then they came and they just took her and flew away! Where did they go? We're getting her back!" Tecna screamed

Ms. F covered her mouth

"Girls, there's nothing I can do. If it was an official Knightly order, I have no say" Ms. F said

"Well I'm a princess! That must count for something! My Daddy can bail her out, I'm sure of it" Stella said

"No Stella, I'm not positive, but I believe she was taken to Knightly prison. They're going to figure out a punishment for her" Ms. F said

"No! We have to do something!" Bloom cried

"I'll go talk to Saladine. I'm sure he can do something" Ms. F said

"Ms. Faragonda. We have to get her out!" Musa cried

"I know, I will try with all of my might to get Flora back" Ms. F said walking..or rather running off.

The girls huddled together.

"We'll get Flora back you guys. No matter what" Bloom said

"Even if it means raiding Knightly castle" Layla said

The 5 of them released from their hugs, and looked at each other's eyes. They wiped away the last of their tears, then got their serious faces on. They stood in a circle, each angrier than the next.

"Whatever it takes" They all said together

**With Flora**

There I sat, hunched over, hugging my stomach, tears still pouring out. I was literally sitting in a puddle of my tears. Helia doesn't trust me. I've been pulled away from my home, my friends, my..my love.

I sat in the back of the ship, blocked by bars. I was nothing but dirt to these people. I just sat there crying, not a word escaping my lips. They had put chains around my hands, making it hard for me to move around.

We had been flying for barely 2 hours, yet it felt like years I was locked up.

My clothes were wet with tears, and my eyes were red and puffy.

Suddenly, I felt the ship land. We had reached our destination….whatever our destination was.

I quickly huddled to the deepest darkness of the corner, hoping maybe they wouldn't notice me. My heart pounded as I heard the guards approach my small chamber.

They defused the bars, walking in.

"Alright, let's go! Up!" 1 guard ordered

I quickly scrambled to my feet, but they felt all spongy due to the fact that I hadn't walked on them in a few hours.

I slowly, yet hesitantly walked out toward them.

3 guards stood around me, the rest had left the plane.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice soft

"Knightly Castle" 1 guard said as they pushed me off toward the exit.

I began to walk along with them.

When we reached the exit, it was already night time. It was dark outside, and the stars were already out.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We're bringing you up toward the maid's chambers" 1 guard said

"Why?" I asked

"You have to pay of your debt through work. You'll be working here until say…until you cant take the work anymore" He said, a smirk on his face

I clenched my fists at my sides. They can't do this! The girls will come for me, I know it. They'll bail me out! Or…or Heli…no. Helia won't be helping me anytime soon. Helia has betrayed me, he's betrayed for that Melanie Sweet. Behind that sweet exterior she's a true evil mastermind. Tricking us all to believe that she truly way Helia's girl. She knew it all along that it was me. You know what kills me the most? The fact that I can never tell Helia the truth. Helia's love is never going to be real if it's with Melanie. Helia is supposed to be my prince, my knight in shinning armor! Or at least…that's what happened in the movie. Something I'd come to realize on the plane ride here was that my Cinderella moment, was just that, a moment. 1 single moment. Once I got back to Alfea it was over. Now I've been taken prisoner…for absolutely nothing!

The thoughts going through my head were too much to bear..I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Would you quit crying over there blondie! Let me explain something to you. Here at Knightly castle, you can no longer live that glittery fairy life you left behind. Maids here, they're not just maids" 1 guard said

"Then what are the…" I began but was cut off

"THEY'RE SLAVES!" 1 guard barked at me, making me gulp in fear

I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes, standing up tall.

They pushed me down through the castle, and it was truly a beautiful place. There was solid pure gold everywhere. There were lots of beautiful flowers everywhere. Maybe…maybe it wont be to bad to live here after all. A small smile played at my lips out of relief.

"What are you smiling about?" The guard barked

I quickly wiped the smile of my face

A guard started laughing  
>"Oh I get it! She thinks she's living here!" The guard said laughing<p>

The other guards began to join in, leaving me confused.

They opened up a door revealing a flight of stairs. They pulled me down the stairs by my collar…as if I were a wild animal or something.

As I went down a few girls passed us wearing aprons, their hair in buns, and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Welcome to the Maid's ward. You will be here from the hours of 12 to 5:30am. You may not return to your room until all of your jobs have been done. In your room you will find your uniform, hair must be worn in a bun, and you may not speak to any of the royals, understand?" A guard barked

"Y..yes" I stuttered, scared again

"Now, since it's your first day you may go get settled in your room. You will go to serve the royals at 9 sharp, then you will return to the kitchen for your dinner, after that you must go get your assignment from Sir Charles" A guard told me

"Y..y..yes" I said

"Yes what?" he barked holding me up by my shirt

He literally picked me up off my feet, due to our height difference…and his abnormally large muscles!

"Yes Sir!" I screamed with a gulp

He put me back down

"Very well then" He said pushing me toward a door

"Any questions?" he asked

I gulped

"W…Who's Sir Charles?" I asked

"He's the man in charge of you and the other girls, he's your boss. DO what he says, or there will be consequences" A guard said

I nodded

The 3 guards turned and walked away.

As they left, a bunch of maids looked my way. Most of them were about my age, maybe older.

I opened the door of my new room, shutting it behind me. It was small…very small. The walls were painted gray, as if to say, this is your life now: gray.

There was a small cot in the corner, a little desk, a small closet that held my uniform. Everything in my mind looked gray. It was so gloomy, not a flower in sight.

If only I had my magic! If I had my magic I would break out of here and go into hiding or something. Anything is better than this.

I sat down on my bed..or rather, my rock. It was rock solid, and the pillows were just as worse.

I got off my bed and went over to my closet examining everything. This can't actually be happening to me. I leaned back against the walls, feeling new tears beginning to form. I slid down the wall, wrapping my arms around my legs and hugging myself.

I cried, but not out of pain, it was out of anger.

I kept hitting my head against my legs as I sobbed harder.

I want my friends back! I want to go back to Alfea! This place is terrible.

Oh Helia, why? Why couldn't you have just listened to me?

**Helia POV**

All that was on my mind was Flora. Why did Melanie do that? I just, I cant picture any of those girls ever plotting against me. They were my friends since I first arrived here. They've been forbidden from seeing me, so I cant even ask them anything.

Something just can't be right.

Flora, such a beautiful girl. She doesn't deserve any punishment. I tried numerous times to call my Father, but he has nothing to say to me. He said that Flora has been exiled for life.

Flora was telling me something before she left. She was trying to talk to me…but then…

Should I try to call her? No, her phone was probably confiscated.

I was standing on my balcony, my eyes fixed on the spot it all happened. I've been frozen to this spot for…at least 3 hours now. So many thoughts were racing through my brain.

"Hey man"

I turned around and saw Brandon, my roommate, come in.

"Hey" I mumbled, returning to my position

Brandon joined me, looking out toward the spot.

"Do you think she was trying to kill me?" I asked

"Truthfully? No" Brandon stated

It was quiet again.

"I talked to Stella" Brandon said

"They probably hate me" I said

"Oh, they do. The girls have been none stop crying" Brandon said

I inhaled, shutting my eyes.

"They're probably humiliated" I said

"More upset than humiliated. Girls are crowding around their dorm room begging for answers. Melanie is telling the story over to everyone and…well everyone at Alfea kind of hates them" Brandon said, his fists clenching.

"What?" I asked outraged

"You seem surprised. You know, it was your stupid girlfriend that got us into this anyways!" Brandon said angrily

I remained silent

"Do you think the girls are the only ones in pain? Flora has been like my little sister since I've known her!" Brandon screamed angrily

I turned and faced him

"I'm sorry, okay?" I screamed

"No! Not okay!" Brandon screamed

"Well, what can I do?" I asked

"Man up! Listen to me Helia, if you don't get Flora back…" Brandon said unable to complete his sentence.

"I can't do anything about it!" I screamed

"Helia, you sure as hell can do something about it" Brandon said

"Please tell me then? What can I do?" Helia asked

Brandon grabbed me by my shirt

"Just get her back" Brandon seethed

Brandon let me go, then turned around and left.

I clenched my fists angrily.

**With Flora**

The next morning, I was woken up at 5:30 am. It wasn't that I was even woken up, I was already up to begin with. I got absolutely no sleep last night. I just sat and thought. I thought about Helia. I couldn't get his expression of surprise/sadness that he made when I was arrested out of my head.

I stood up, getting off the floor. I sighed, going over to my closet. I put on a white collared shirt, with a gray skirt and a gray apron. The skirt went up to my feet. I put my hair in a bun, tying it around with the white ribbon that was left on the table.

I turned and looked at the small mirror on the wall. I noticed the large bags under my eyes from sleep deprivation.

This is who I am now. I am no longer Flora Linphea, the fairy of nature. I am now Flora Linphea, the maid.

I left my room, skipping breakfast. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

After the rest of the maids ate breakfast, we all stood in a line, our cleaning supplies ready.

Sir Charles walked down the line, assigning jobs.

He stopped before me, eyeing me up and down.

"Ah yes, our newbie. You may start with Prince Helia's room, then please report to the ball room to shine the floors" He said

I nodded

Prince Helia's room? Just my luck.

I grabbed my supplies then followed Sir Charles up to Helia's room.

"You must strip the beds, scrub the floors, organize every nick and cranny. If I find that there is even 1 speck of dirt covering ANY part of Prince Helia's room you wont be receiving dinner tonight" Sir Charles said

I nodded, turning and walking in. Not a word had escaped my mouth since I'd arrived here.

Sir Charles shut the door behind me as if to say, you have nowhere to run.

Helia's room was huge, and it was a room fit for a prince. The scent of cinnamon filled the room, the scent of Helia. The closest I've ever gotten to this smell was the day of the dance, when he was about to kis….

No! You must not think of Helia! The past is the past! The only thing I should be thinking about now is getting this place cleaned up.

I started by stripping down the beds. I flattened out the sheets, then put the bead spread back over it again. I added on the pillows, making sure it looked neat.

I went toward his desk, dusting off the tables. I began to organize all of his notebooks that were scattered on the surface. I finished cleaning up the room and may I say, I did a fine job! Just 1 last thing to do.

I took the duster in my hands and looked up at the picture frames that covered the walls. I began to dust them off, stopping as I noticed something that stood out.

It was a picture of the Knightly family. Helia was smiling in the backround, standing next to his sister. Helia, you have an amazing smile. It was especially dazzling when I was barely an inch away from it…..

No! Stop Flora! Do. Not. Think. About. Helia.

I shut my eyes and sighed, turning around. I looked down sadly at my hands.

I went over to his window sill and picked 1 single rose out of the garden of flowers. Not a bouquet, nothing big like that. Just a rose. 1 red rose.

I lightly kissed the rose, then placed it on Helia's desk.

This rose, this 1 small rose, represents the love I had with Helia. Small, but beautiful.

**Helia's POV**

"Oh Helia, this is wonderful" Melanie said as she took a seat across from me. Our table was set for 2, candle lit, with a beautiful vase filled with yellow daisies.

"Hmm?" I asked

"I said it was wonderful" Melanie said

"Oh..no problem" I said

"Helia. Are you still thinking about Flora? I'm telling you, they're bad news" Melanie said grasping my hand in hers

I smiled

"Would you like some dinner?" I asked

I had set out chicken and this tofu dish because Melanie had told me on the night of the dance that she was a vegetarian.

"Yes, thank you" Melanie said as she politely took a slice of chicken from the table

Wait…did she just take chicken? Isn't she a vegetarian….

"Something wrong Helia?" She asked, cutting of a piece and biting into it

"N..no" I said

Then a thought struck my head.

"Melanie, do you enjoy reading?" I asked

"Not much, I can never seem to sit still. I'm more into doing rather than just sitting" Melanie said

Something here is wrong. My mystery had said that she'd loved reading.

I thought of 1 last question.

"Melanie" I said, tilting my head

"Yes?" She asked

"What's your favorite flower?" I asked

"Daisies" She said taking 1 out of the vase and sniffing it.

I stood up from the table.

"Helia?" She asked

"You're not her, are you?" I asked, my eyes growing wide

"H..Helia I can explain" Melanie stuttered, getting up

"You don't have to explain anything Melanie. You lied to me! You are not the girl I was looking for" I said, feeling my fists ball up angrily

"Okay, I wasn't exactly her….but that doesn't mean that we're still not right for each other" Melanie said, tears forming in her eyes

Suddenly, something hit me.

"Flora" I mumbled

"What?" Melanie asked

"Flora was trying to tell me something. Flora's the one" I said

"Hel…"

"Guards! Keep her here until I get back!" I screamed at a few of my guards

"No! Helia!" Melanie screamed, but it was too late.

I was already running.

What have I done! It all makes sense now! Flora's eyes are the ones that I'd remembered. She even tried to tell me, but I was too blind to see it. I have to go find Flora, and I know exactly where to start.

**With the Winx**

The Bloom, Layla, Tecna, and Musa huddled together on their couch, wiping away the tears as they trailed down their faces.

"Go away! There's nothing to see here!" Stella screamed as she pushed her way toward the door.

Every girl in Alfea was crowding around the entrance to their dorm, they could barely walk in.

"Stella, just give it a rest. Obviously they have NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO WITH THEIR LIVES!" Musa said, screaming out the last part for the public to hear

"This is terrible" Tecna said, covering her face with her hands

"I know, first we loose Flora and now everybody thinks we're criminals" Musa said

"Damn that stupid Melanie Sweet" Layla said

"Damn that stupid Helia" Stella said

"Damn that stupid Ms. Faragonda who got us into this whole thing" Musa said

"Damn that stupid everybody!" Bloom screamed

Suddenly, the sounds outside their door stopped, and it grew silent.

"Do you guys hear that?" Stella asked

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" Tecna said

"Exactly! There's no more screaming! What's going on?" Asked Stella

"I don't know let's go check it out" Bloom said getting up and walking over to the door

When she opened it up it revealed Helia, panting.

When they saw him, they were kind of shocked, but then they went back to being angry.

"F you!" Stella screamed shutting the door in his face

Helia was too quick for them, he had put his foot inside so they couldn't shut it.

"Hear me out you guys. I know things have been crazy, but I'm going to fix it" Helia said

The 5 girls looked at each other then nodded, rolling their eyes.

"Keep talking pretty boy" Layla said as they let him in.

"I'm going to go get Flora back" Helia said

The 5 girls looked up at him

"I know it was her at the dance" Helia said

"Well it's about time!" Stella screamed at him

"I know, I know. I've been terrible lately, but things are about to change. I'm going to Knightly to bring her back, but I just need to know where they've put her" Helia said

"They handcuffed her and took her prisoner" Musa said

Helia nodded

"Alright, I think I know where she is. I'll be back as soon as I can, please find it in your hearts to forgive me, because when I come back I wont be alone!" Helia screamed running back out the door.

The 5 girls looked at each other.

"Do you think he's going to actually pull this off?" Tecna asked

They shrugged

"Who knows, but he's our only hope" Musa said

They ran over to the balcony and saw Helia sprinting down the field and getting on his hover bike.

"GO HELIA!" Bloom screamed

"GET OUR GIRL BACK!" Musa screamed

"Guys, just in case this doesn't work, do you think we should….?" Layla asked

"Oh yeah. I already called the guys and they said that they've already stolen the ship and are on their way. Next stop, Knightly castle."

**With Flora**

I sat on the ground, along with the other maids scrubbing the floors. We were in the ballroom, the shiniest part of the castle. Dirt covered my face and sweat seeped down my forehead.

Sir Charles stood, observing us as we cleaned.

"Scrub!" Sir Charles screamed at me

"I am" I seethed, wiping some hair out of my face in aggravation

"Then scrub harder!" He screamed at me

"I'm scrubbing as hard as I can!" I screamed back

Man, 1 day in here and I've already turned mean.

By then all of the maids were watching us.

"You better watch your language with me missy. You're going to be here a long time, so get used to it" Sir Charles said

I wiped my hands on my skirt then stood up.

"My friends are going to come for me, just you wait" I said

Sir Charles laughed in my face

"You are so lucky I don't have my magic right now" I seethed

He took me by my shirt and lifted me up, anger in his eyes.

"Oh yes?" He asked

"Yes! Because if I did I'd be out of here and you could go bark your orders to somebody else!" I screamed

That's when it happened. I didn't even see it coming.

His arm reached out slapping me right across the face. He slapped me with such force I fell down to the floor. It felt like it was happening in slow motion, like everything just slowed down as his palm collided with my cheek. I could already feel the mark forming.

"Touch her again and I swear to god you won't see to tomorrow!" an angry voice said

I..I know that voice.

"Y..your Highness"

I looked up, but as soon as I saw who it was I quickly put my head back down.

Helia.

Helia was holding Sir Charles up with a fist to his face.

"Do you understand me?" Helia seethed

"Of course your highness" Sir Charles said, scared

"Good, now go before you loose your job as well as your pride" Helia said

I couldn't look up at him. Not like this.

I was on the floor, being held up by my arms. My hair, which had fallen out of the bun, was messily hanging in front of my face, covering me completely. I had dirt smuged on my cheeks and my once white dress was now gray. Basically, I was a complete mess.

My fists clenched as the pain went through me.

I will not cry. I will not cry.

"Flora"

The way he said my name made me all tingly

"Heli…your highness" I said, bowing my head down respectively

"Are you alright?" He asked

"The feeling has become mutual" I said through gritted teeth.

It took every ounce of will power I had not to just burst into tears

Helia got down on his knees, matching my height.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"The feeling has become mutual" I said through gritted teeth.

It took every ounce of will power I had not to just burst into tears

Helia got down on his knees, matching my height.

He wiped the hair away from my face, tilting my ace up

"Why has such beauty been downgraded to the floor?" He asked

"Why has such royalty downgraded himself to sitting in the presence of a maid" I asked

"Flora, you are no maid" Helia said

"Yes I am" I said

That's when I let myself go. I just let my tear fall.

"You have no idea," I said, my voice cracking

"You have no idea how it feels to be known as the lower class. You have no idea what it feels like to want something so bad," I said, my voice cracking again

"But to know, that you can never have it!" I cried

"Oh but I do Flora, I know dearly how that feels. To be searching for something, only to find out that the world has been lying to you" Helia said digging into his pocket and pulling out something.

"And to let yourself believe it" Helia finished placing the small silver mask on my face

"Helia I.." I said

"It's been you the whole time" Helia said

"B..But how could you love someone like me?" I screamed

"What? Someone smart, beautiful, and caring?" Helia asked

"A commoner, Helia. I'm a commoner. Look at me, I don't deserve to be with a Prince" I said

Helia took my arm

"The only thing I see when I look at you, are your alluring green eyes, because they are the same eyes that I keep falling in love with" Helia said

He leaned in, putting his forehead to mine. Our eyes locked and as if it were instinct, our lips touched. It was the most amazing sensation I'd ever felt. It was like Helia was the only one in the room, and we could be here for an infinite amount of time.

Our lips moved in sync, and I could taste the sweet cinnamon on his lips. I smiled, my teeth on his lips. We broke apart, huffing and puffing, our foreheads together.

"Flora Linphea, where have you been all my life?" Helia whispered

"Hiding behind a mask" I whispered back

Helia laughed

"You deserve to be kissed every second, of every minute, of every day" Helia whispered pulling me close again.

"And I can give that to you" Helia whispered, just as our lips met again.

Suddenly, the ceiling above us broke open, and 10 figures came falling out of the vents!

Helia and I quickly broke apart, turning our head to see what it was.

"You guys! I told you we were supposed to take the East vent, but Noooooo everybody just had to agree with Timmy….FLORA!"

"STELLA!" I screamed

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Musa, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, and Riven all got up running toward me with a hug.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked breaking from the hug

"Well I'll tell you 1 thing. It wasn't easy. We took 2 trains, a boat, a stolen ship, a venting system and a roller coaster to get here!" Musa said

"A roller coaster?" I asked, tilting my head

"We don't want to talk about it. Anyways….holy crap! What happened to you?" Bloom asked

"It's a long story" I said

Helia walked over to me and put his arm around me

"Long, but it has a happy ending" Helia said

"No" Tecna said, her mouth shooting into a smile

"Yes" I said

They all started squealing

"I take back what I said Helia" Stella said

"I forgive you" Helia said

I went over to Helia and laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So are you gonna kiss her or not?" Stella asked, hands on hips

I laughed as Helia tilted me down, and for 1 moment, I actually felt like a princess.

Love…it's a funny thing. Sometimes it's easy, and sometimes not so much. Sometimes you have to go on an endless search. This search is something that's inevidable, because fate will lead you to the truth no matter how hard or far away it is. Whether it's 2 miles away or 200 miles away, it always finds it's way. Because, if you love something, like really truly love something, it wont matter how long it takes or how far you have to go.

And besides, isn't the search the best part of the whole relationship? Maybe not for you, but for me it sure was. But hey, that's just the consequence of search for love.

THE END

**So, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
